Grown Up
by MailMySelfToYou
Summary: All of our favorite heroes grown up with families! Leyna and Percabeth centric, but also with Jasper and Frazel, probably with a bit of Tratie, Chrisse, and Gruniper! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this story is going to be about after the war where all of our favorite heroes grow up! This was originally just about Leyna, but now it will be Leyna, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, probably with some Tratie, Gruniper, and Chrisse sprinkled here and there. It will be Leyna and Percabeth centric, but this chapter is just about Leyna! Enjoy! BTW, this was inspired by Little One, by starlightarrows. **

"One more push, come on!"

Reyna gripped Leo's hand, her features scrunching up with effort. Leo started to breathe heavily, his vision swimming.

"I swear to all the gods, Leo Valdez, if you faint right now I will kill you slowly and painfully," she seethed. His vision focused again, and he tried his hardest not to let the light headedness overwhelm him. Another yell split through the air as she pushed again.

"Oh my gods," he whispered. "Reyna, I can see her head!" He laughed, almost in disbelief. "I can see her head!" She ignored him, letting out another shriek.

"Okay, one more time, and we're going to get her head out. Come on, push!" the doctor said. Reyna yelled, squeezing her husband's hand so tight his fingers started to go numb. Suddenly, the sound of high pitched whining pierced the air as the baby finally made its way into the world.

Reyna collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Ready to cut the cord, Dad?" asked the doctor, and Leo nodded numbly, taking the scissors and snipping the umbilical cord. They immediately whisked the child away to be cleaned and measured, and the proud father headed back to his wife, taking her hand and rubbing her back.

"You did so good," he whispered. She smiled up at him.

"We have a baby," she told him. He smiled back.

"I know." One of the nurses came back, holding a tiny pink bundle.

"She's 8.3 ounces and 20 inches, on the dot," she said as she handed it to Reyna, who looked down at the newborn in a state of wonder. Leo crouched down next to her, reaching his finger to brush the face of the still-wriggling child.

"Hey there, little lady," he breathed, beaming as she giggled and grabbed at his finger. The baby looked- well, she looked roman. Sharp jaw, slender face, aquiline nose. Like her mother. But Leo couldn't help but smile when he saw the slight point in her ears and the way her lips curled when she smiled.

"Esmeralda Valdez," Reyna whispered to the newborn, stroking her cheek. "We did it, Daddy." Leo pulled up a chair to sit next to them.

"Yeah." His wife handed the bundle to him, and he held it gingerly, petrified he was going to do something wrong.

"My gods," he whispered. "This baby is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in my life." He glanced at Reyna, smiling happily. "Well, she's tied with you." The couple stayed like that for a while, basking in the warm glow of a new addition to their family. Suddenly, the baby sneezed, her nose sparking before bursting into flame.

"Ha!" Leo exclaimed, looking at his child proudly. "Look at that!" Reyna chuckled, too, cooing over the blazing newborn as she giggled and tried to grab the flames with her chubby fingers.

"This is so perfect," Reyna whispered as their little one yawned, her eyelids fluttering and the fire dimming to a warm glow.

"I love you," Leo replied. His wife smiled.

"I love you both."

**How did ya like? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this chapter is really awful. Sorry, I just needed a transition to the next thing. And BTW, Leo and Reyna and Percy and Annabeth are the only couples with kids. Ryan is Percy and Annabeth's 18 month old son. **

"Leo!" Reyna groaned, half-asleep.

"Whatsit?" he asked, opening his eyes blearily.

"Go check on Em. She's fussing again." He nodded, but he just rolled over and fell asleep again.

"Leo!" Reyna exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her sleep-deprived husband. "I checked on her the last time! Go!" He sighed, dragging himself out of bed and into the nursery down the hall. He flicked on the lamp in the baby's room, picking up the crying child and cradling her.

"Hey there, girlie," he said, bouncing her like Reyna had shown him. "What's the matter? Huh? You hungry?" But Esmeralda was already calming down, settling herself contentedly into her father's arms. Leo chuckled as her cries died down, soon nothing more than the occasional sniff. Her eyes closed and her breathing steadied, and Leo put her back into the crib. The baby's eyes flew open, noticing the disruption of the steady heartbeat she had been hearing and the protective warmth she had been feeling. Her bottom lip quivered, and she looked up at her father with those big eyes that looked so much like her mother's, and he couldn't help picking her up again.

"Did you just want some snuggles?" he asked her in that baby voice that Reyna found just _oh so ridiculous._ Esmeralda seemed to smile in answer, sighing happily. Leo started to walk back to his and Reyna's room, bouncing the baby up and down.

"What's going on?" Reyna asked as he climbed into bed. Leo smiled, turning on the light.

"Nothing. Em just wanted to cuddle." Reyna smiled as well, moving over to see her daughter

"Hey there," she cooed. "What's the matter, huh? Did you just want to spend some time with me and daddy?" Esmeralda relaxed in her parents' arms, giggling as Leo wiggled a flaming finger in front of her face and she tried to grab it. Soon she started to yawn, her long eyelashes fluttering as she tried to keep her eyelids open.

"Do you want to put her back in her room?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah," he said. "I seriously need to get some sleep. I think we all do." He walked back to the nursery, setting Esmeralda in her crib, where she snuggled happily under her blanket.

"Night, sweetheart," he told her, walking back to his room. He climbed into the bed, and Reyna moved closer to him, putting one hand on his chest as he put an arm around her.

"I love her so much, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to die of exhaustion if she keeps this up," Leo said.

"Don't forget, we have the reunion tomorrow," Reyna pointed out. Leo sighed.

"And I'm sure everyone will want to meet our little bundle of joy."

"She is quite the charmer."

"Has anyone at Camp Half-Blood met her yet? Besides Piper and Jason?" Reyna pondered this for a moment, trying to make out the details of the past few months.

"I don't think so, except maybe Chiron one time when he came to discuss the next inter-camp gathering."

"Which is tomorrow."

"Mhm," Reyna mumbled sleepily.

"Where is it gonna be this time?"

"I think," she yawned, "I think it's going to be at Camp Jupiter."

"Good. We don't have to travel across the country with a 3-month old. What time is the actual event?" There was no answer. "Rey?" he asked, looking down. Reyna was fast alseep.


End file.
